The present invention relates to a tape recorder which also serves as a card reader.
A magnetic card has recently been considered as linguistic education for infants. Such magnetic card is made by printing letters and pictures corresponding to the content of a tape on a card surface having a magnetic tape adhered thereto. An effect of this arrangement is that a song and a simple conversation can be understood by looking at the letters and the pictures.
Such magnetic tape, however, requires an exclusive card reader for reproducing the content of a tape.
On the other hand, the demand for tape recorders for exercising linguistics such as English conversation and the like has recently increased.
Therefore, when both the above-mentioned magnetic card and the tape recorder are needed, a card reader should be purchased separately from the tape recorder, which is quite expensive for users.